Wireless digital multimedia content, such as applications, is rapidly becoming a source for obtaining news and current events, for downloading and playing games, to watch sports, to watch movies, and the like. On the other hand, consumers of the wireless digital multimedia in a wireless device may face an increasing array of digital multimedia content to consume. Most of the digital multimedia content (applications) may not include content of interest to the consumer, such as when the digital multimedia is not related to a particular time and current location of the consumer. For example, when reading a particular content, different digital multimedia may be displayed or will pop-up even though the digital multimedia has no relation to the current location of the consumer. Furthermore, due to limited screen space of the wireless device and user input functionality, the digital multimedia content not of interest to the consumer may cause to the consumer.
The Detailed Description references the accompanying figures. In the figures, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the figure in which the reference number first appears. The same numbers are used throughout the drawings to reference like features and components.